


Run

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [220]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Running, sam's various views on running over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: As a kid, Sam hated running. Ironically, he hated it for much the same purpose he loved it as an adult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr
> 
> Warnings: none, really. Sam doesn't idealize his father, I suppose. Canon stuff happened.

As a kid, Sam hated running. Absolutely loathed it. It was part of John’s regime, a training tool and a punishment in one, and it represented everything Sam hated about his life.

Sure, he was faster than any other kid on any other soccer team he might have been able to join up with. And he aced gym class at school after school. But the benefits could never outweigh the negatives, when it came to running.

He spent years being the one who fell behind on short legs and took shit about it. Then, he was the one who had the long legs but lacked to coordination to stay on his feet and run straight. He grew into his body and adapted to his long legs eventually but by then, he was already getting ready to leave for school.

He did run at school sometimes. His body wasn’t used to spending so much time sedentary, and it certainly wasn’t used to food in the quantities provided by a meal plan. So he ran to combat any negative effects on his body. No longer John’s favorite mind-numbing punishment, running didn’t seem so bad. It wasn’t by any means _enjoyable_ , either, of course. It served a purpose.

In the following years, Sam didn’t run except when being chased on a job. Running was a necessary evil used for exercise, and Sam didn’t need additional exercise any longer, so running for sport fell by the wayside.

It seemed like a weird urge, then, all those years later, to try running again. He could never explain why he felt so compelled, just that he did, so he changed into clothes appropriate for the task, and just started to run.

He recalled his prior remembrances of running for John as a punishment meant to numb the mind, and the irony was not lost on him. Sam rebelled against running because he knew full well it was a technique to make him shut up and stop thinking. Now, he used it because it was a technique meant to stop him from thinking.

Shutting out thoughts, and focusing instead on the pounding of feet and heavy breathing, felt amazing. Nothing to think about. No walls, no hunt, no heaven, no hell. Nothing.

This, he elected into. Now he wanted to forget, even if just for a while. Now he saw the purpose in running, even if he was something he was sure he and John would still fundamentally never agree on.

He ran that day until his feet hurt, until he didn’t know where he was any longer, and then he turned around and repeated the whole process over again.

When he reached the motel room, his whole body ached, he was absolutely dripping sweat, and his mind felt more blissfully relaxed than it had in quite some time.

Dean rolled his eyes at the sight, but Sam ignored than easily enough, heading into the shower.

Dean better get used to it, because Sam was absolutely positive he’d be going running again the next day.


End file.
